Treasured Love
by DavitskyPhantom
Summary: Buffy & Angel are together as a couple. Spike returns to Sunnydale with a soul and is madly in love with the slayer.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy's eyes sank into deep satisfaction. "I like it here". She spoke as she pulled herself closer to Angel.

"Well I don't know," Angel began with a smirk, "I think a little paint or maybe even a new carpet might add a bit more character", and finished with a quiet laugh. The sunlight peaked through the crack in the doorway. Angel arose from the untidy bed. "Bedtime," He murmured.

"Angel, you're rebellious, pull an all-nighter!" Buffy requested as she yanked her vulnerable lover back to bed. "Besides, it's not like I'm needed anywhere today. It's Saturday, remember?" The two embraced one another in a warm hold.

"Buffy?" Angel whispered. Buffy let her chin rest on Angel's chest as she gazed upon him in wonder. A moment of unsure words and insecurity confiscated that one single bond. Angel's eyes lost their significance. "I-uh-Um, didn't you promise Willow you'd meet her today?" He asked without glancing at Buffy.

"Gosh, I almost forgot" she began, "Something urgent I think it was." Buffy planted a tender kiss on Angel's lips. "I'll see you later?"

"Count on it", Angel replied with a gentle smile.

------

Buffy made her way into Willows room. Will was fixed on a bulky looking book. "Hey will, what's up?" Buffy asked as she sat next to her.

"Buffy! Good, you remembered! Thanks for coming." Willow replied. The two best friends exchanged a smile.

"No problem, so what's the emergency you needed to tell me about?" Buffy questioned.

"Okay, well, uh, it may freak you out just a tad, but that's alright, it's alright", Will muttered.

"Calm down", she began with a giggle, "I think I've had my experience with oober-freakiness."

"Okay well um, do you remember Spike?" Willow gave an agonized glare.

"Spike? Well yeah I rememb-", Buffy than froze and began to speak quickly, "What did that little worm do? Did he visit you? Threaten you? One butt kicking wasn't enough for him was it? Well I am officially adding "Stake-delight" to the Buffy menu! Oh he is so in for it! I am so going to-"Willow cut her off with frustration.

"He's in love with you Buffy." The silence in the room obtained the moment. Buffy suddenly burst into blaring laughter.

"Willow! Honestly!" She shrieked in between chuckles.

"It's not a joke Buff..." Willow replied humourless. The roar that came from Buffy's laughter soon died. "He-uh-did come visit me. Don't worry; I didn't even invite him in. I made him explain everything as he stood by my window," Willow began, "He's different."

"Different?" Buffy asked in a bitter tone. "How could he possibly be any different? He's a disgusting monster."

"You see, he met this witch while travelling..." Willow began.

------------

Willow's eyes scanned the pages of her biology text book. Picking up her pencil ready to write, she was interrupted by a tap on her bedroom window. She made her way smoothly across the floor. As she slid open her blinds she spotted an enemy of her past. Spike. He immediately burst open the window before Willow could even attempt sealing her blinds shut.

"Wait please!" Spike shouted.

"Do not come near me!" She shouted intensively. "I have-um-uh-garlic so don't even think about pressing that cold mouth of yours anywhere near my neck!" Spike glared at her cautiously.

"Bloody hell Willow you don't have to invite me in", Spike spoke frustratingly, "Just listen to what I have to say." Willow sat alert on her bedside.

"Make it quick", she demanded.

"I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you're worried about", Spike began, "Some witch I met on the road performed some rubbish on me. Now I'm stuck with this curse. I'm pretty much the same old Spike; I just have these yuck feelings. Drusilla and I are done, over, and finished with. I killed her. Crazy lady, I'm telling you. You see after I-uh-got my soul back, bloody hell I hate saying that, I went home to Dru. I was greeted with her torturing a teenage girl. Something in me snapped. I staked the vamp, untied the girl, and that's when my real problem started." Willow sat there astonished by what she was hearing. "The girl, Melody her name was, her appearance was somewhat similar to that slayer friend of yours. Buffy was it? My emotions took over. I gave into the teenagers sorrow and mended her wounds. For weeks I took care of her, spoke to her. She had no one. We were pretty much in the middle of nowhere so I gave her a place to stay. When finally I knew I had to stop lying to myself. I felt I was in love with Melody, when it was Buffy I knew I needed." Willow glared at Spike bewildered. The two shared an unwanted moment of discomfort.

"Uh-", Willow was speechless, "Well-um-wow-that's uh-really-not you Spike. I mean of course it is you, but you know what I mean," Her brain hadn't yet consumed what she had just been told, "So is this the same curse as Angel has?" Willow asked.

"Ah Angel," Spike began with a sigh, "nope, mine has a different ring to it, it's permanent unlike his."

"You really are pretty much the same old rude Spike you know," Willow spoke as her eyes rolled with irritation, "you just sort of have a heart-uh-not literally of course."

"Can you just tell Buffy I need to see her?" Spike asked.

"Sure..." Willow replied. Reality had just taken an unexpected turn. Everything was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

------------------------------

"Do you see what I mean Buffy?" Willow asked wide-eyed.

"Well, that was definitely the last thing I would have ever expected happening in this universe", Buffy spoke with no emotion. She made her way to Willows window. She glanced out admiring the beauty that rested outside. Spike was a new man. He had transformed. She spoke as though she were disgusted by this fact, when secretly; she held the same burning desire that Spike had for her. Of course no one could ever know this, no one would ever understand. Angel had her under his wing, providing a blanket of comfort and care. Buffy feared this was the only reason for their affection. She had felt deeply and utterly alone. The cure to such an ache of loneliness was Angel's company. Of course she adored him, she was in love with him, but nothing could compare to what her heart had embraced all these years for Spike. She felt her soul drown with devastation and delight. "When and where did he say he wanted to meet me?" Buffy spoke with a subtle tone.

"The grave yard, midnight." Willow said with a hint of worry in her voice, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, no, - "Buffy began, "It's just, how dare he come back to this town! With the things he's done in our past." She appeared as though it were to be the most horrific, unpleasant, dreadful moment of her life. When it was the one moment she had been wishing and hoping for, for as long as she could remember.

Mist enclosed the cemetery air. The smell of rain made its way up Buffy's nose. She glanced at her wrist; the clock read 11:59. Her thoughts danced around in her head, heart beat with great intensity, eyes glistened with excitement, as she scanned the graveyard. The man she had secretly longed for, had only spoken to in her dreams, would be confronting her tonight. The stimulation she was feeling was unexplainable. She wanted to run into Spikes arms. Tell him everything she had ever felt for him, such sympathy and love. "Buffy", she heard a familiar voice from behind her. Her heart stopped.

"Angel?" Buffy asked stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just thinking about you." He spoke with a warm smile. "Are you alright? You look a bit shook up." Buffy felt her eyeballs get moist. Indeed she was the slayer, tough and strong, but at this moment in time she felt weaker than a limp grasshopper.

"I'm fine; I just needed some time to think about some stuff". She spoke not much louder than a whisper. Angel's expression went cold.

"Buffy, I-"He began, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay, can we talk about it later?" Buffy spoke rapidly. "I can come see you tonight."

"Alright," he answered gracefully, "It can wait." Angel exchanged a heart-filled glance as he moved in closer to Buffy. Their lips united with a long secure kiss, a kiss that could have lasted forever. For a moment Buffy had forgotten everything else around her. She had Angel enlaced in her arms. Their kiss altered into something more powerful. Buffy had her fingers tangled in Angel's hair, giving herself to him with breathless gasps. After sharing that dominant moment, they slowly pulled away from one another. Their foreheads rested on each other's as they stood in the dead of the night. The silence was interrupted by a sudden movement coming from the bushes. It sounded as though someone had just left the cemetery.

"What was that?" Buffy asked anxiously.

"Why does it matter?" Angel replied with a smile as he stroked the side of her face with his palm. Buffy immediately pulled herself away from Angel.

"I don't think I will be able to make it tonight," She began with a vacant voice, "I-I'm tired."

"Buffy what's wr-", Angel attempted to ask.

"I have to go", Buffy interrupted. Before Angel had the chance to reply, Buffy dashed for the cemetery gate.


End file.
